


We're not babies!

by kyupikun



Category: Hololive, Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: FOXDEMON APPRECIATION., Gen, Nene is precious., Pekora and Miko love hate relationship, The holobabies are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyupikun/pseuds/kyupikun
Summary: Luna and Miko are tired of being called babies because of their voice, they harass other gens to form...What could be a baby army.
Relationships: Astel Leda & Kureiji Ollie, Shirakami Fubuki & Aragami Ouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	We're not babies!

"Naaaa~" The candy princess scretched on the red couch, absolutely relaxed. "Now it sweems wike there's nobody around.. How bowing..~" She complained, sitting back up.

"I want somewone to play with... Naaaa~!" She whined, kicking her feet and throwing what could be a 'royal tantrum'.

"Keep it down pru-incess!" The tomboy yelled, walking into the room, "Jeez, you know your genmates are outside." Subaru sighed, sitting next to the princess, "You literally just have to walk outside."

"Bwut my feet hurt." Luna pounted, propping her feet onto the coffee table.  
"And beswides, not wike thewy're interested in pwaying with mwe, they always make fun of mwe!" 

"They don't.." Subaru chuckled

"They do-nora!"  
"They always call mwe a baby and thwat makes mwe mad! I am a.. adult sexy lady, I hawbe boing boings!" The princess complained, cupping her breasts. "See! Adultsexylady."

(An angry necromancer could be heard grumbling in the background...)

Subaru shook her head, "Now now, I don't think you need to get all worked up about your voice, I think it's cute~"

"Sways you! You sound wike a duck with a cold!" Luna yelled

Subaru's expression became blank as her skin turned to stone.

"Ehhhh?!" The tomboy stood up, "Don't make fun of my voice, I can barely understand YOU!" she yelled, pointing straight at Luna

Tears formed in Luna's heterochromatic eyes, "Swee you're making fun of me! Naaaa!~" she cried.

"I- Luna..." 

The office door swung right open, "Nyahallo~ The baby police is here, I hear a high rate of Na's and Nora's!" Sakura Miko announced, walking up to the girls.

"But, you sound just as much as a baby as she does, how could you possibly be the 'baby police..?'" Subaru asked bluntly

"Ehhh?! FAQ!" Miko flipped the tomboy off.

"You understwand twoo Miko senmpai.." Luna wiped her crocodile tears and stood up, "We're nwot babies!" 

Miko nodded, "We aren't!" 

A loud "Ha↑Ha↓Ha↑Ha↓Ha!" could be heard in the hallway as Pekora also walked in.  
"Not babies, hilarious!" 

"Usada..." Miko clenched her fist, looking angrily at the rabbit. "Just the person I wanted to see.. NOT!"

"Mikomikomiko.." Pekora tutted, "Just accept that you're a baby already~ Not gonna hurt anyone."

"Or we can admit we have weird voices.." Subaru popped in, only to not be heard, "Shuba..."

"Not til the day I die!"

"Then you'll be a baby forever~ Ha↑Ha↓Ha↑Ha!"

"I'll prove to you I'm not, There's people who are more of baby than I am, right Luna?"

"Wight!"

"Prove it." The rabbit girl challenged with a grin.

Subaru sighed..

The two girls rushed off to find two more "childish" member, Miko coming back first

"Here, look! A baby shark!" Miko announced, holding up Gura.  
"Aa.... aAHHH!" The shark girl screamed, looking up.

"Whaaat??" Miko groaned, then dropped her. Gura running out of the room

"O-" Being caught off guard she saw Fubuki with two leashes, respectfully leading, and being led by the two holostars members, Oga and Shien.

"Hello friends!" Fubuki waved, "Whats up?"

"Geez Fubuki what are you doing..?" Miko asked as Pekora laughed.

"I'm walking my demon!"  
"And I'm walking my fox."  
Fubuki and Oga smiled, "And we're walking Shien!"

Shien silently waved.

Miko looked weirded out "That's nice..." She sighed.

"We're off!" Fubuki and Oga said, walking out of the room as the little princess ran back in, dragging someone along.

"Ha... Nanora... I fwound, her..." Luna fell over, catching her breath.  
Nene looked at everyone confused, "Hi!!!!" she excitedly greeted them.

"Ha↑Ha↓Ha↑..!" "Luna, thats not a baby, she's taller than you.." 

Luna got up and grumbled, "Well-"

"Ahahah.. Safe to say that I won!" Pekora boasted.

"But what about Gur-"

Miko was shushed, "I win." the rabbit smirked.

"... I may not be a baby, but I am precious ehh?" Nene said, blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Precwious this!" Luna said angrily, kicking the poor girl so hard she flew out the window

"Aaaaaaah!!!!" Nene yelled happily  
(she was caught, obviously.)

Miko, Subaru and Pekora looked at Luna, disappointed.

"... I'm just a baby..?" The princess shrugged.

-

"Senpais~! Me and Aniki finished playing! Where areyou~!" The zombie called out, walking into the quiet room.

Astel looked around, "Seems like they've gone- Ah."

Ollie and Astel looked at a very upset Luna, who was forcefully shoved into a highchair, a sign reading "DONOT REMOVE OTHERWISE. - Subaru, Miko, Pekora."

"We should go back to playing apex Aniki..."

"Agreed..." 

Luna cried. "Naaaaa!" :(

-


End file.
